


Accessorising

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nail Polish, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Garrus picked up Amy and tossed her on the bed, before kneeling and undoing her boots as she lay there.





	Accessorising

Garrus picked up Amy and tossed her on the bed, before kneeling and undoing her boots as she lay there. Once they were off, he threw them aside and peeled off her socks. However, once they were removed, he stood up, staring at her feet with an expression of confusion.    
“Garrus, this isn’t the first time you’ve seen my feet.” Amy reminded him.   
“No, it’s not that. I just didn’t know that your toenails could change colour to match your scars. Is that a human thing or just you?” He explained. Amy sat up to see what he was staring at, before chuckling.   
“That? No, that’s only nail polish. We humans like paint it on our nails and toes.”   
“Doesn’t it break uniform regulations?” Garrus asked, his face twisted with concern.   
“What they don’t know can’t hurt them. Unless they don’t know their food is poisoned.” Amy replied, folding her arms, “Now, are you going to come here and finish what you started or do have to come to you?”   
Garrus smirked, before pushing her back down. He leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped short, earning a glare.   
“Do you think it’d be safe for turians?”    
“Why?”   
“…Just curious.”


End file.
